


Responsible

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen, I don't really know - Freeform, Sort of a speculation I think, dctv is breaking my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10773030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Barry stands in front of his friend's grave and thinks of all the things he could have done differently.





	Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know who is in the grave...
> 
> But this inspired by the leaked footage of team flash at a cemetery...
> 
> Also I'm rewatching/catching up on Arrow, so I've got Laurel on my mind. (I just watched "11:59").   
> (rest in peace pretty birdy)

Barry stood in front of the newly filled grave with tears in his eyes. 

 

His friends did not deserve this. No one should die of anything but old age, after they had lived a long and happy life. 

 

They may have lived a happy life, but not nearly long enough for what they deserved. 

 

Caitlin didn't deserve to have her mind taken over by the dark side because of him. Iris didn't deserve to have her own death looming over her head for months. Cisco's brother Dante didn't deserve to lose his life because of Barry's mistakes. Jay didn't deserve to serve time in the speed force prison in return for someone else. Wally and Jesse didn't deserve to be split across universes. Joe didn't deserve to have the fear of losing all of his kids constantly lurking in the back of his head. 

 

Was this how Oliver felt? Standing in front of Laurel's grave and thinking of everything he could have done differently? All the people he'd wronged and those he could have saved and all the things he hadn't quite done right.

 

It had to be that exact feeling.

 

Because Barry knew that everything he had done, and everything he hadn't done, and all the moments of his life could have changed this.

 

He was responsible for his friend's death.

 

And he was going to do everything in his power to make up for that.

 

He owed it to them.

 

He owed it to them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and WHO you think it in the grave!!


End file.
